The coating materials that are known nowadays, examples being clearcoats, topcoats and surfacers, are based on binders which are required to have a large number of different functionalities in order that required coating properties can be achieved. Such coating systems are known, for example, from the German Patents DE 44 07 415, DE 44 07 409 or DE 43 10 414. The disadvantage of all these coating materials is that the solids contents cannot be increased ad infinitum. With these systems, therefore, reducing the solvent emission is a possibility only within narrow confines.